Make It Right
by HarperC23
Summary: Hannah Baker did the unthinkable, she took her life. While trying to come to terms with it Clay finds tapes on his step with Hannah's voice explaining her reasons. With some help from Jeff and his boyfriend Kurt who knew Hannah quite well they will try to figure out what or who caused Hannah's actions, and hopefully truly understand what happened.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alright guys this is my first Glee/13 Reasons Why fic with Kurt/Jeff being the main pairing. Obviously because of this some things will be different than in the show and book, please read below for changes. Thanks, so much guys and hope you like it!**

 **CHANGES FROM SHOW/BOOK:**

 **It was Finn who died in the car accident**

 **The accident was caused by Montgomery not Sherry**

 **Kurt is best friends with Zach, Jessica, Justin, Alex, Courtney and Sherry**

 **The Baker's and the Hummel's are very close**

 **Kurt found Hannah's body with Olivia (her mom)**

 **While neither Kurt or Jeff are reasons why they know about the tapes**

 **Kurt was someone who tried to help Hannah yet failed**

 **Jeff and Clay are very close**

 **MAKE IT RIGHT (CH.1: RIP Hannah Baker)**

It was the morning after he got the news from Jeff last night, the news that would make his world go cold and nothing seem right. Hannah Baker was dead, not just dead she committed suicide last night in her bath tub with a razor, leaving her body to be found by her mother and Jeff's boyfriend Kurt Hummel. Both of which tried to revive her before the paramedics showed up, but it was no use she was already gone when they found her.

He remembered hearing muffled sobs somewhere in the background though he couldn't make out whose they were. Jeff stayed on the phone with him until he had to go take care of Kurt and let Clay know they probably wouldn't be in school tomorrow. Then just like that Jeff was gone and Clay was all alone in his room to face the fact that a girl he was madly in love with was dead. That's when the tears came until he fell asleep.

Well until his mother woke him that morning and got him headed to school, the one place he did not want to be right now. He thought about faking an illness but then decided to see how people were handling it. If they cared at all is more like it Clay thought bitterly as he walked up the front steps only to be quickly stopped by a distraught Sherry.

"Oh Clay, did you hear?" She asked through sobs of her own and leaving Clay is speechless until he finally nodded and pulled her into a tight hug

"Why did she do it?" Sherry asked as she clung to Clay's back and the boy answered the only way he knew how

"I have no idea." Before the bell rang and he lead Sherry to their first class together, once inside the teacher talked about lose and if anyone was depressed to please see the guidance counselor. The class was then opened up to anyone who wanted to share memories of Hannah.

That's exactly how the whole fucking day went, people who didn't really know Hannah at all, or worse had been part of that stupid slut rumor cried out memories of her. It should make you happy right? Not when he knew each and every one of them was full of fucking shit. Finally, the last bell rang and he ran as fast as he could, not really knowing where he was going until he found himself outside Kurt's house.

Seeing Jeff's car in the drive, he quickly made his way over and knocked on the door only to have it answered slowly by Jeff himself, who looked at Clay with understanding.

"He had a feeling you would show up eventually." He said allowing Clay inside the house where they found Kurt on the couch in the living blankly staring at the wall in front of him.

It was then that he noticed a picture of Kurt and Finn on the fireplace and he Instantly felt like a dick for just showing up. Not only had Kurt just found his friend dead in her tub he had also lost his brother to an accident several weeks back, and he knew the family was still raw from it. Kurt was out of school for a week before returning to a bunch of I'm Sorry and sympathetic stares that did nothing for the boy in the long run. It certainly didn't bring Finn back. The one good thing that happened when he came back was his friends all surrounded him and never left him alone along with Jeff there was Justin Foley, Jessica David, Sherry Holland, Zach Dempsey, Courtney Crimsen and Alex Standall who made sure that some idiot didn't say the wrong thing to the pale boy.

He watched as they walked past him, and though he wanted to saw something he just didn't know what. It was as the crowd passed that he found Hannah Baker standing across from him shooting the dirtiest glare he had ever seen, following the girls line of vision he found Montgomery jumping out of Kurt's way the image of guilt.

"What did he do to you?" Clay asked making Hannah jump and stare in shock

"What?" She whispered

"Montgomery, he makes another stupid comment?" Clay continued to which Hannah shook it off before giving a weak smile

"He's just an idiot, plus I feel really bad for Kurt" She responded and Clay swore he saw tears in her eyes

"We all do, I'll see you at work."

With that Clay walked away and brushed Hannah's behavior off, god he wishes he hadn't. It was then that a voice called out from a distance and just like Clay was back in Kurt's living room with Kurt and Justin staring at him in concern

"What?" He asked quickly feeling stupider than before

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked again as Jeff sat down and pulled his boyfriend onto his lap, holding him close.

"I'm…" Clay stopped feeling the words stuck in his throat before finally his emotions got to the better of him before croaking

"No"

With that Jeff pulled him down as well and brought him into a group hug were the three-boy held each other for several minutes each taking comfort from the other and none truly knowing what was to come.

 **AN: Alright guys there is the end of chapter 1! Don't worry the tapes show up in chapter 2 which will be out sometime in June. Until then enjoy season 2 of 13 Reasons Why on Netflix and have a great summer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey it only took me 6 months to update, I really want to update sooner than I do. I feel like a failure when I don't, so please remember to be patient with me? Hope your holidays are great and look for another updater on New Years Day!**

 **CHANGES FROM THE SHOW/BOOK:**

 **Kurt and Jeff have been together for over 3 years**

 **It was Finn who died in the car crash**

 **The accident was caused by Montgomery, not Sherry**

 **Kurt is best friends with Zach, Alex, Jessica, Courtney and Sherry**

 **Kurt's friendly with Ryan and Tony but they aren't close**

 **Justin was adopted by the Hummel's years prior to the beginning of the story**

 **Justin is very protective of Kurt**

 **Kurt found Hannah's body with Olivia (HER MOM)**

 **Neither Kurt or Jeff are reasons why Hannah killed herself those who still are will have their crimes be less horrible**

 **Kurt tried to help Hannah and failed**

 **Jeff and Clay are very close**

 **MAKE IT RIGHT (CH.2: Who Was Strong Enough to Survive It)**

She was so close, yet the more he tried to reach her the further away she was. It was the worst taunt in the world she was right there and yet he couldn't help her. All he could was watch her fall to the ground and shatter. With a jump Clay was brought back to reality where he lay on Kurt's couch while the other boy rushed back into the room.

"Hey sorry, Jeff just left to get us some dinner. I hope you like Chinese" Kurt said as he sat down across from Clay and handed him some water

"Yeah that's fine, sorry I passed out" He replied to which the other boy simply shrugged it off

"It's been an exhausting day, I get it." Kurt replied and before the two could say anything else the sound of the garage door opening brought their attention to the driveway where Justin's black Lincoln sat next to Kurt's Nissan Pathfinder. It was only seconds later that both Justin and Jessica came walking inside, stopping as soon as they came face to face with Kurt and Clay and within seconds Justin was pouncing.

"What the fuck are you doing here Jensen? You couldn't give him one fucking day before you were harassing him for answers?" Justin demanded as he charged towards Clay only to be stopped by Kurt jumping in front of Clay.

"Justin stop! He didn't do anything, he just came to talk"

"You don't need to be fucking interrogated about this shit, you're upset enough" Justin told his brother while continuing to glare at Clay

"Justin nothing's going to not upset me right now, but Clay's a friend and I would much rather be around my friends then on my own. I need to talk just as much as he does." Kurt explained and with that said Justin sighed deeply before pulling Kurt into a tight hug, the two were in their own world for a few seconds before Justin turned to Clay again and sighed.

"I'm sorry man, he's my brother, I'm always going to have his back you know?" Justin asked, and Clay could only nod before Justin and Jessica sat down next to Kurt, Justin grabbing his brother's hand and locking their fingers

Without words Clay understood, of course Justin would jump to Kurt's defense, he always had just as Kurt had done for him. It was because of Kurt that Justin not only got out of his toxic home but he also gave Justin the best gift anyone could give him. He gave him a family, a real family. He convinced not just his own parents but Justin's mom as well to sign Justin over to the Hummel's so that Burt and Carole could adopt him and give him a better life. He also defended Justin from anyone who dared talk shit about him which no one did, if you did you got not only Kurt but Finn as an enemy which no one wanted. While the adoption made it official, Kurt, Justin and Finn were always brothers. Their connection rivaled biological siblings and it was truly amazing to watch. The day Finn died was the darkest day in the Hummel's lives though through their pain Kurt and Justin grew even closer.

"Have you gotten any sleep?" Jessica asked as she took in Kurt's appearance, mainly his blood shot eyes

"A few minutes, Jeff is going to spend the night tonight, I think having him here will help" Kurt replied as the front door opened again bringing more people into the house in the form of Zach, Sherry, Alex and Courtney

"Hey buddy, I got your assignments for the rest of the week" Courtney said as she handed Kurt a stack of papers before bringing him into another hug

"Thanks Courtney"

"I was thinking of going by Hannah's house and bringing her parents some food, maybe help them with anything they need done." Alex said to which Kurt gave a soft smile

"I'll go with you when you do, they'll appreciate it."

"We'll all go" Justin replied to which everyone agreed before silence filled the room before Courtney broke it with the question everyone was thinking

"How the fuck did this happen? How could we have missed it?" She asked breaking on the last word as tears filled her eyes as Jessica pulled her into a hug

"We're probably never going to have an answer to that question Court, she didn't even leave a note." Kurt replied as Jeff walked inside with several bags before taking in the situation and quickly dropping the bags in the kitchen before pulling his boyfriend into a tight hug

"I should've known." Kurt replied with a sob before Justin joined the hug, followed by each person in the room.

"Baby stop it's not your fault. You know it's not and you know she wouldn't want you doing this to yourself." Jeff whispered

"He's right Kurt, you made her life so much better just by being her friend, you make everything better" Justin continued as Kurt dried his eyes

"Look the next few weeks are going to be fucking awful and the only way we're going to get through this is together, agreed?" The brunette asked immediately getting a yes from each one of them before the group went to the kitchen and ate dinner together before Clay left saying he needed to get home, the others followed Kurt explaining that they were going by the Baker's and that if Clay wanted to come with, he was more than welcome.

It left the usually quiet boy puzzled for only a second before deciding that if he had failed Hannah, he wouldn't fail her parents. He knew leaving them or knowing that they would be the ones to find her must have been the hardest part of her decision. Or did she think at all? What if she only acted, and then realized her mistake but only too late.

"Clay you riding with me, right? I'll drop you off at your house after" Kurt offered as he and Jeff got into the driver and passenger side respectively while Sherry left the back door open as she climbed in and sat in one of the back passenger seats, waiting for Clay as she blushed slightly to which the other boy didn't have time to go that an ounce of thought at the moment as he got in, looking back and seeing Courtney start her own car, Alex by her side and Zach in the back. Another car started in which Justin and Jessica sat waiting for Kurt to move so they could follow.

On the way there, time seemed to still and the only thing that distracted Clay from the fact that he was about to walk into Hannah's home, where she died, where she killed herself was a text message from Tony.

 **TONY: Are you okay? Call me**

To which Clay typed out a quick promise to call later, before Kurt's car was pulling up the driveway Clay knew not well, but well enough. He knew the girl this driveway lead to, he had meant to be her friend and yet he failed her when she needed him most. The guilt was suffocating, and Clay wasn't sure he would ever be rid of it.

"Babe, you're sure you're okay to be here again so soon?" Jeff asked as Kurt froze in his seat for only a minute before pulling Jeff into a light kiss, before giving a watery smile before exiting his car. Jeff stood and stared Justin down both beyond concerned for their boyfriend and brother respectively, fuck Clay was worried about Kurt right now too. He was finally going to terms with losing Finn and getting back to his normal self and then he finds his friend dead in a blood-soaked bath tub.

Not only that Clay had heard that Kurt refused to stop giving CPR even thirty minutes after Hannah was pronounced dead, he was determined to save her only stopping when he was pulled from her body, to which the boy did his best to fight off before he had to be sedated while Olivia held him tight to her body the woman's broken from the loss of her daughter yet still trying to comfort her godchild all the same.

Not long after Kurt and Justin's parents came and hugged Olivia and Andy tightly while Jeff, Jessica and Justin worked together removing Kurt's clothes which were soaked in blood, and then proceeded to give the boy a bath all while Kurt sat in a catatonic state. Of course, Clay had heard all this from Bryce Walker who had always rubbed Clay the wrong way so who knows what was true and what wasn't you never knew with Bryce.

Again, he had seemed to float with the group to the steps, not even realizing the door opened until a voice spoke out to him.

"You worked with Hannah" The older redheaded woman said as she stared through him, seeming to take him in and that unnerved the fuck out of him making him realize he was the only one still on the porch as the others had made it inside.

"Clay, right?" Olivia Baker asked as she led him inside, Kurt not far from the woman's side

"Yes, Mrs. Baker I'm." He froze not knowing what to say but the woman didn't blink as she pulled him into a close hug and whispered

"Thank you for being her friend" Before she pulled away and sat on the couch with Kurt on one side and a pile of photo albums on the other. They had obviously been looked through as there were pictures all over the coffee table showing Hannah at all ages, from a very new baby to the girl he thought he knew just yesterday.

"Kurt honey can you help me sort through these and help me decide which ones capture her best? I of course chose to many." Olivia said with tired eyes

"Of course, Liv, why don't you get some rest I'll get you when dinner is ready" Kurt suggested to which the woman simply nodded before leaving the room, the sound of a bedroom door shutting the only sign that she had made it to her destination.

"Guys you don't all need to be here right now, I'm just looking at pictures and making her dinner while her husband is at the Pharmacy, go home, relax please." Kurt pleaded and though it seemed all his friends wanted to protest the looks Jeff and Justin threw over the brunette's shoulders made it known that they had best do what their told. Kurt gave Jeff his keys and Clay found himself looking back into the car as he stepped out at his friend.

"Jeff, don't let him break" Clay said feeling at first as if he overstepped but the older boy simply nodded

"You know I won't, he's going to get through this Clay. We all are" Jeff said before waving and driving off leaving Clay alone outside his house, on his porch as he hands stretched out before hitting something on next to him. Looking over he found a package addressed to him yet there was no return address. Intrigue caused the boy to rip it open to find two of the most random things ever, a Walkman that had to be over 20 years old and several black tapes with numbers written on them with a sticky note of them with big black letters spelling out a message from the grave.

 _ **ANSWERS TO YOUR QUESTIONS – HANNAH**_

As Clay quickly placed the first tape inside the Walkman, he nor his friends knew the horrors that would be revealed, each one of them contributing to a perfect storm that killed Hannah Baker.

 **AN: Alright guys there is chapter 2, so I want to get chapter 3 out by New Years so please be patient and check back in then okay?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys and welcome to chapter 3 of 18! I am so excited to get so many of my fics updated this week and hope you read and review them! Please enjoy this chapter and chapter 4 will be up by April 3** **rd** **!**

 **MAKE IT RIGHT CHANGES FROM THE SHOW/BOOK:**

 **It was Finn who died in the car accident**

 **The accident was caused by Montgomery not Sherry**

 **Kurt is best friends and closest to Zach, Jessica, Alex, Courtney and Sherry**

 **Justin was Kurt's best friend before Burt adopted him and made Kurt, Finn and Justin brothers when they were 12**

 **The Baker's and the Hummel's are very close**

 **Kurt found Hannah's body along with Olivia**

 **Jeff and Kurt have been together for three to four years**

 **Kurt tried to help Hannah**

 **Nether Kurt or Jeff are reasons and many who were reasons in the show/book roles will be reduced to not so bad**

 **Kurt HATES Bryce**

 **Justin is very protective of Kurt**

 **Jeff and Clay are very close**

 **Montgomery has a crush on Kurt**

 **MAKE IT RIGHT (CH.3: Your Name on Her Lips)**

It was the next morning that found Clay searching the halls of the high school frantically for Kurt the Walkman clutched tight in his hands before finally making it outside and finding the boy walking towards the entrance with Jeff, Justin, Jessica, Zach, Alex, Courtney and Sherry all of them zeroed in on the Walkman with a knowing look upon their faces.

"What the fuck is this?" Clay asked only for Justin to shove him back not hard but enough to get him a foot back

"Dude calm down" Justin whispered as he stood in front of Kurt who was looking around the hall to which Clay found them being watched before Kurt and Jeff were leading the group to the gym where they could be alone giving Clay a chance to speak again once the doors were closed

"Seriously what the fuck is this? Did any of you know about this?" Clay asked, Kurt instantly speaking up

"It's Hannah's note, well fuck not note but it's her version of a note. No, I didn't know about them we got a set sent to us last night as well, and when I say we I mean all of us." Kurt said as his friends each pulled out the tape, they were currently listening to

"How far did you get?" Jessica asked as they quickly put the tapes back in the bag

"Up to the point where Justin here, tried to stop Bryce from sending those pictures." Clay answered though there was no anger not at Justin anyway. Sure, he took the pics, but he was also insanely drunk at the time.

Montgomery had been the one to tell Bryce and Bryce being the scum bag he was sent them around the school, which led to Hannah being called a slut and mocked for days before Kurt announced over the PA that if people didn't back off he would be sure to let the police know that they were distributing child porn. Needless to say, it worked and when Bryce tried to tell Kurt to stop being a buzz kill it resulted in Kurt going off on the jock, telling everyone in the area what a fucking piece of shit he thought the older kid was. It resulted in the jock losing his temper as he crowded Kurt up against a locked and groped the boy's ass while Kurt tried to fight him off only to finally be free when Bryce was hauled off Kurt and being punched so hard, he launched into the lockers across the hall.

As the boy got his bearing he looked over and found Jeff, Justin, Jessica, Courtney and Alex standing in front of Kurt, pure hatred flowing off Jeff stronger than Clay had ever seen before the boy launched himself across the hall and had Bryce by the throat.

"You ever put your fucking hands on my boyfriend again and I'll fucking kill you." Jeff growled as he was pulled from Bryce by Zach and Justin as Montgomery and Scott held Bryce back.

"Hey what can I say, I'm not gay but your boyfriend's a hot piece of fucking ass!" Bryce mocked getting not only Jeff lunging at him but Justin as well as Jessica and Kurt tried their best to get their boyfriends away from the disgusting kid

"Stay the fuck away from him!" Jeff screamed Justin mimicking his threats as the two boys were led outside where they hadn't calmed down until they heard a voice coming from behind Kurt that was revealed to be a distraught Hannah

"You shouldn't have done that Kurt, it's just put a target on you back" She whispered

"Fuck that they can't fucking treat you like that Hannah!" Kurt shouted before calming down as he hugged the girl, before having her sit down at one of the outside tables along with Jessica, Justin, Jeff, Courtney and Alex. Sherry herself joined them only minutes later accompanied by Clay and Ryan Shaver who had become good friends with Hannah over the weeks.

"Hannah I am so sorry, he got those fucking photos off my phone" Justin whispered looking more ashamed than anyone had ever seen him, though it was replaced by confusion as Hannah took the basketball player's hand and squeezed tightly, making him look into her eyes

"It's no one's fault buy Bryce Walker" She said but Justin quickly disagreed

"No, it's partly mine, I never should've taken those pictures and I never should've kept them. I'm ashamed I truly am but I want you to know that you don't have to go through this alone. We will protect you." Justin said as Jessica quickly added on

"We mean it Hannah, stick with us and you won't be alone" She said with a smile to which Hannah gave a small one back

 **HANNAH: We really thought we could beat him; how wrong we were in fact none of you really knows just how much worse Bryce Walker made my life but you're about too. Justin, I want you to know while you're on these tapes and though you played a role that role was never the monster that is Bryce Walker, you maybe a reason in fact many of you are but not all those reasons are the worst thing that's happened to me. Stick around guys and listen to how my life ended.**

The tape quickly shut off leaving the room in tears

"How many of us are on these tapes?" Clay asked

"We don't know Clay all we know for sure is that Kurt and Jeff aren't on them, but Hannah wanted them to hear her story so that's why they got tapes as well." Alex explained as he hissed in pain as he clutched his stomach

"Didn't you go to the doctor last night?" Kurt asked as he pulled some pills from his bag, explaining they were for nausea as Alex took two while a mouthful of Sprite before answering

"Yeah I did, they think it's the flu, I'm actually going home in an hour I just came to get my assignments" Alex explained

"Go home now Alex, we can get your assignments for you." Jessica offered as the gym doors opened and Tyler Down walked in getting a glare from Courtney instantly

"What the fuck are you doing here Tyler?" Courtney asked the boy who looked past her and straight into Kurt's eyes with the same intense, uncomfortable love the photographer held for the other boy ever since 6th grade when Kurt saved him from Montgomery and was thanked by Tyler falling in love with and awkwardly flirting with over the years.

"I'm so glad you're here, I've been worried sick" Tyler announced as he tried to pull Kurt into a hug only to be cut off by Jeff who pulled Kurt into his chest glaring at Tyler the whole time.

"Thanks Tyler but there was never any reason to worry" Kurt told the boy only for Jeff to continue

"Or to fucking call him 319 times last night after I told you we were trying to sleep" Jeff hissed,

It was obvious the muscular boy was finally done with Tyler's antics and to be honest Clay didn't blame him. If he had a girlfriend who was essentially being harassed and stalked endlessly by the school weirdo, who wouldn't take the many fucking hints that Kurt's boyfriend laid out most of them saying BACK THE FUCK OFF, then he was finally going to get it now that Kurt was in no condition to deal with his shit.

"I told you I needed to hear his voice" Tyler said and it the kid's actions were pissing Clay off he could only imagine what Jeff was feeling

"No, you are fucking didn't, you need to leave him alone!" Jeff yelled standing up and making his way over to the boy only for Tyler to run past and actually pull Kurt into his arms, getting the boy to jump and start to push back

"Tyler, what the fuck are you doing?" Kurt asked shocked before Justin was joining in

"Get the fuck off my brother you are fucking freak!" Justin roared as he and Jeff charged only to stop when Kurt got himself free and forced Tyler to look at him and fuck if he wasn't pissed

"Are you fucking serious? You had the fucking nerve to do whatever the fuck this was after my friend died, making it the second soul crushing death I have experienced in just weeks! Tyler, Jeff is right you need to leave me alone!" Kurt screamed

"Kurt I'm only trying to protect you!" Tyler fought back only for the brunette boy to stare at the awkward teen like he had lost his fucking mind

"I don't need your protection Tyler, I have my boyfriend who I love more than anything, I have my brother and I have my friends. You're not helping, you're not making anything better you're just stressing us the fuck out so understand that you and I will never be romantically together. Got it? If you can't do that then stay the fuck away from me!" Kurt screamed before stopping at the heartbroken face of the boy in front of him

"Tyler, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell but buddy you and I will never be anything other than friends" Kurt sad as he tried to hug the boy only for Tyler to run out of the room and for the other kids inside to simply stare in shock at the events that just happened

"You know what? Today fucking sucks lets all go back to mine and get drunk, eat junk food and remember Hannah, not through the tapes but through our memories just for today. You guys in?" Kurt asked as Jeff pulled him into his body and walked the boy out the gym the entire group joining, none realizing that Clay was listening to another tape on his way over.

 **HANNAH: As I promised 13 of you played a part in my death, 13 of you are a reason I am no longer there. Settle in guys, because this story isn't pretty but most important ones rarely are, so pull up a chair because Chloe Rice you're next in my little tale.**

 **AN: Alright guys I got another chapter up! As I have said not all the original people who were reasons in the show or book are still reasons but if they are and they are friends with Kurt they're roles will not be bad at all. I am on a roll updating so I am hoping to have chapter 4 updated by April 10** **th** **. Keep checking in to see if it comes sooner!**


End file.
